The invention relates to a light with a rubber-elastic cap, especially a colored silicone cap, particularly for attachment to printed circuit boards by soldering in the connecting wires of the light emerging from the bottom of the glass bulb.
In order to achieve multi-colored displays, for example, on dashboards or similar display panels, colorless lights, for example, are used, which are changed in an appropriate manner by colored silicone caps, which are pulled onto the lights.
For the usual attachment of such lights by inserting the connecting wires of the light, protruding from the bottom of the glass bulb, into appropriate boreholes of the printed circuit boards and subsequently soldering them by wave soldering, the danger arises that the lights in the wave soldering bath will be tilted by the soldering process so that, after the soldering, they are seated at an angle in the printed circuit board. For many applications, this is disadvantageous from the point of view of illumination or for installation reasons and it is therefore necessary to align the lights manually. Aside from the appreciable costs, which arise for this, the danger exists that the soldered connection of the light is damaged, and air may enter the light bulb, which in the final analysis leads to a failure of the light.
In order to eliminate these difficulties, it has already been proposed to fit, to begin with, a plastic sleeve, which acts as a butt-ended sleeve when the light is placed on the printed circuit board, on the lower region of the light. In the case of colored lights, the actually colored silicone cap is then pulled over the glass bulb and the plastic sleeve surrounding the lower portion of the glass bulb. However, this is also once again extremely tedious. Not only does it require the additional step of fitting a plastic cap; in addition, the subsequent pulling on of the plastic cap is also made more difficult, since this cap must not only surround the small light tightly and therefore is limited in size, but must also still be pulled over the thicker plastic cap.